Love Me For Me
by agesold
Summary: Three people at different times ask the same question, "who will love me for me?" Warning: Song-Fic and Character Death


**A/N: Hey guys, this is one of the song-fics I talked about in the last chapter of Savior in the Mists of Deceit, and I decided to post it. The song is called 'Love Me'.**

 **A/N Update: It was recently brought to my attention that I was not following the guidelines of this site, hence the removal of the copyrighted lyrics from J. J. Heller's beautiful song. If you listen to the song before, during, or after reading this story, the parallels that I made between the lyrics and my story should be obvious. I want to thank the concerned reviewer for sharing with me where I'd done wrong, and I want all of my readers to know that the last thing I want to do is break the rules of this site.**

 **Disclaimer: I not only do not own Harry Potter, I also don't own this song. J. K. Rowling owns the books, and J. J. Heller owns the song.**

* * *

Young Harry stood in the corner of his classroom, his classmates squealing and giggling outside. His teacher, Mrs. Gold, stood at the door, watching him and the students outside as best as she could. When the recess aid arrived, Mrs. Gold approached the small, seven year old boy.

"Why are you standing in the corner?" Mrs. Gold asked. Harry knew this game, you get punished, and then the punisher pretends to forget why you're being punished.

"I-" Harry stopped.

"Well?" Mrs. Gold prompted.

"I didn't do it!" Harry claimed, his voice wobbly as he held back his tears.

"Very well, you will stay in for next recess as well, and you are in the corner for cheating and disrupting class, if this happens again, you will be sent to the principal." Mrs. Gold sat at her desk and graded the papers that were turned in.

Harry's dejected sobs went unheard by the teacher, and his heart broke just a little more.

* * *

Harry lie face down in his cupboard, his rear to tender to put pressure on. He wished desperately for a rescuer, a friend, anyone that would stand up for him, someone like the redheaded lady and brown eyes man he dreamt about, or the grey eyed man who had smiling eyes, or even the man who seemed world weary but happy.

* * *

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, thoughts of his parents and their friends running through his mind.

* * *

Hermione left her claustrophobic office, her face was smiling but her eyes weren't in it. She waved hello to the janitor as she went into the break room.

She bought a small package of unsalted, fat-free, mixed nuts, and went back to her office. She ate a few, threw the rest away, and got back to work on researching better ingredients for potions.

She ignored the face-down picture frame on her desk, the smiling faces of Ronald and Hermione Weasley were not what she wanted to see.

* * *

After letting the babysitter know that she'd be late again today, Hermione slid her legs into a pair of sweats, the elastic barely touching her body. She ran on the treadmill for an hour, and then did the rest of her normal workout, her previously attractive, slender frame becoming jagged and gaunt. She pushed herself harder, desperate to lose another five pounds by next week.

* * *

The sounds of the twins, Fred and Rose, upstairs made Hermione smile. Her kids were at it again, though she didn't really mind.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy shuddered as the wind whipped through his Azkaban cell. Even though the dementors were gone, the prison still held some of their essence which added to the harsh weather conditions. He mostly spent his days wishing for a chance to apologize, to his wife, his son, the Potter boy, even to Dumbledore, but he knew he would never be given that chance. He'd blown his last chance long ago, and now he awaited the day that he would be sent through the veil.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the prison as the last visitor approached the last prisoner's cell. The pale sun flashed briefly on the visitor's pale blonde hair as he neared the cell door.

* * *

The three words that Draco Malfoy said to his father on the day of his execution were the three words that Lucius last expected to hear, "I forgive you."

* * *

 **A/N: and that's it :) hope you liked it, and don't worry, I will work on my other stories that I already have posted.**


End file.
